


Why Robbie Shapiro Snoops No More

by glittergigglesx



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Cell Phones, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, Gossip, Humor, Jade West Should Have Been Allowed To Swear, Private photoshoots, Robbie's kinda a perv, Snooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittergigglesx/pseuds/glittergigglesx
Summary: The Victorious Gang are all nosy. No ones phone is safe from the others. When Robbie looks through Beck's phone on a quest for embarrassing content, he ends up getting an eye full that he most certainly didn't bargain for.Prequel toThis Is Why You Don't Snoop.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West, Beck Oliver/Robbie Shapiro Friendship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Why Robbie Shapiro Snoops No More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerpensNM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpensNM/gifts).



> Firstly: This oneshot is dedicated to [SerpensNM ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpensNM/pseuds/SerpensNM) who gave me the idea to write this out - it's mentioned very briefly in 'This Is Why You Don't Snoop', Robbie once looked through Beck's phone and found 'Racy' pictures of Jade. Alas, this one didn't come out quite as funny as the first - probably because of the subject matter. 
> 
> Also, Beck's lock code for his phone is '5233' because that's 'Jade' on phone screens (J on the 5, A on the 2, D and E on the 3). I thought it was cute. 
> 
> Beck offers Robbie Gulab Jamun in this - Gulab jamun are soft delicious berry sized balls made of milk solids, flour & a leavening agent and are then cooked and soaked in rose flavoured sugar syrup. The word “Gulab” translates to rose in Hindi & “jamun” to berry. So Gulab Jamun are berry sized balls dunked in rose flavoured sugar syrup.
> 
> The 'Romeo & Juliet' law is mentioned in this. For those who don't know what it is; Romeo and Juliet laws prevent behaviour between people who are close in age from being considered statutory rape when one of the two members of the couple is under the age of consent. It's generally, but not only, put in place for relationships like Beck and Jade, where one turns 18 before the other. 
> 
> California has partial Romeo & Juliet laws; This law prevents someone being charged with felony statutory rape if you are no more than three years in age apart from the minor - however, they can still face misdemeanour statutory rape charges with this. And I don't believe either types extend to photographs.

It was a semi-regular occasion that Robbie and Beck hung out together without the rest of the gang. Of course, it was also often because Robbie was about as useful at practical 'manly' things as Trina Vega was talented. They'd hang out and Beck would help fix Robbie's banger of a car, or fix some plumbing at his house because he'd 'Told my mom I could fix it so she didn't have to pay a plumber but I only made it worse and I don't want her to know!'.

Their current 'hang out' was one of the rarer times when it wasn't for the sake of Robbie's masculinity they were without the rest of the gang, at Beck's RV - Robbie had invited himself over when he realised, he was alone on a Friday night, and Beck had simply shrugged in casual acceptance.

"You'll have to leave when Jade arrives after her rehearsal."

"Aw? Why can't I stay? We could all watch a movie together, the three of us! Or get all of the others to come over too and-"

"Nope. Me and Jade are staying in tonight. _Alone_. So, when she gets here, you have to head off."

Robbie tilted his head to the side like a curious dog for a few seconds, as if confused, before realisation spread onto his face and he flushed red. "Oh!" He squeaked out.

"Yeah. Exactly."

"I'll leave the second she arrives." He nodded, not wanting to be a...what was the term? 'Clockblock'? No that didn't make any sense. What did clocks have to do with anything?

They chilled out, playing video games - Beck owned Robbie at Tekken, but Robbie beat Beck at Dead Or Alive (what could he say? He played DOA at home far more than he did Tekken, because like...come on. He was a single 17 year old boy and that game had nearly naked big boobed girls and _insane_ jiggle graphics. Tekken just couldn't compare if you didn't use Christie) - and playing about on Beck's guitar. After an hour or so, Beck stood up.

"I need to nip to the main house to grab a soda restock for my fridge. My mom made Gulab Jamun again because Jade's coming over and she wanted to try it in coffee flavoured syrup, but I think she made a batch with regular rose syrup. Want some?"

"Defiantly!"

"Cool. Be back in 5." With that, the half Indian-half Canadian boy slipped out of his RV.

After a moment or two of Robbie looking around the RV for something to occupy his time, he moved to the dresser, looking at the junk littering it. A black ceramic bowl with Beck's keys sitting in it, a crumpled packet of filtered cigarettes (half full) and a zippo lighter, an electric blue stick of eye liner, a charm bracelet covered in scissor charms, a magic 8-Ball, a scrap of lace....Robbie blinked and picked up the lace curiously - it was probably Jades, like the eyeliner and charm braclet - maybe a strip of fabric ripped from a dress or....

As he held it in front of him, what it _was_ suddenly became painfully obvious.

A thong. A tiny black, lacy thong.

With a yelp, he dropped the offending article of clothing (could something _that_ small and insubstantial be classified as clothing actually?) and scrambled backwards, knocking into Beck's table. It was then he noticed that Beck had broken one of the main rules the group had; _Never. **Ever.**_ Leave your phone unattended around another one of the group.

With a chuckle at getting the chance to embarrass Beck a little bit, something no one had, had the chance to do yet (both Beck and Jade were the two who hadn't become victims of nosy friends as of yet. Beck because he never left his phone out of his pocket when not in use, Jade because no one could guess her passcode), Robbie hit the phone to light up the lock screen, thinking hard about what the pass code could be. It was only 4 digits, that he could tell from the little dots above the key pad screen. So not a date. A year? No, it definitely started with a '5', he'd seen that much. Looking down at the phone, seeing the little letters under the numbers (what was up with that? Why did a phone key pad need numbers too?) but an idea hit him. "What about...5233.." He tapped the numbers in and grinned in success when the phone opened, a picture of Beck and Jade the background behind the apps.

Deciding to start big, since he didn't know how much longer he had left, Robbie clicked right into the photo album. The first few photos were predictable; Beck and Jade, Andre playing music, Cat and Jade posing, a few variations of the group - including one of him and Andre, which he was happy to see - but then things started getting...odd.

The first picture was of both Beck and Jade together, Beck holding the camera, both of them seemingly in bed under the covers, Jade resting her head on Beck's shoulder and looking up at the camera with a small soft smile and Beck grinning cheekily. The second one was of Jade, in this very RV, sitting on the bed in what seemed to just be one of Beck's shirts. Not that odd - you'd have to be a genuine idiot with an IQ matching that of plankton to _not_ know Jade stayed over a lot - if the thong he found before hadn't tipped him off, then the fact they often referred to it as 'Home' or 'the RV' not just 'Beck's RV/My RV'. The odd thing was that Jade was actually...smiling. And not the smile they usually saw - the one that promised someone pain in the immediate future - but a bright, fresh face and makeup free Jade smiling as if mid-laugh at the camera. 'She really is very pretty.' Robbie thought to himself, before flicking to the next one.

OK. Well, same day as the one before; there Jade was again, in the same shirt but now the smile was replaced by something teasing, and the shirt was dipping off one shoulder, exposing her collarbone and just the barest hint of the curve of the top of her breasts. He swallowed hard, trying to focus on her face rather than the exposed skin, but decided it would be best to just flip to the next picture.

And what a mistake that was. Because the next picture was the worst yet; Jade, still on the bed and in the shirt but now up on her knees, her legs slightly parted and the shirt opened, the pose and lack of buttoning up showing her lacy panties, as she gripped the edges off the shirt tightly, just covering her 'Goodies' as Rex called them (Rex had been left at home today after making one too many comments about Jade's 'Goodies' yesterday, to the point that even Beck had threatened to feed him to a wood chipper if he didn't stop it - and when Beck lost his cool, you know it had gone too far), but there was no 'hint of a curve' now, the valley between her breasts was completely exposed, along with the inner sides of them.

He really should have just stopped then and forgotten the whole thing. However, his thumb slipped and the next picture filled the screen. And what a picture it was. The shirt was gone now, forgotten on the RV floor probably, and Jade lay on bed, just in her panties, smiling up at Beck in a semi-shy way (which Robbie had never even thought could be an expression on Jade's face. However, her face wasn't what he was focusing on).

Yes, Robbie was a virgin in almost every sense. He'd had his first kiss, but nothing more than that - he hadn't seen a girl sans clothes outside of a computer or TV screen. And here was one, a girl he knew and saw almost every day, and...damn. He always knew Jade was 'busty' - her early bloomer status had made her the first girl in their year to go from pretty much flat chested to buxom, and it seemed to happen overnight. One day she was just Jade West, the next she was talked about by all of the boys as _Jade The Babe_ and the subject of most hormonal awakenings in their year, and possibly a few younger and older years too. As she had once said in Sikowitz's class, she went from an A to a D in 8th grade.

And now he was able to see them in full glorious HD colour. Something he was pretty sure only Beck had, had the pleasure of seeing before him. He bit his lip as he hovered over the 'Send' button - he could do it right? Just quickly send it to himself then delete the outgoing message on Beck's phone. Rex would tell him to do it....

But he couldn't. It was wrong enough that he was looking at this picture and feeling definite...stirrings in his pants. Sending it to himself? This wasn't just a picture of a random nude celeb leak. This was one of his _closest friends_ (Even if she refused to acknowledge him as a friend, she was) and his other closest friends' girlfriend. Who's phone he was snooping through.

Just as he was about to re-lock the phone and put it back on the table, the RV door opened and Beck reappeared, a case of Peppy Cola in one hand, an a tupperwear container in the other, that he put down on the mini-kitchenette counter. "Robbie? Why are you looking at my phone-" He cut himself off, looking from the phone to just below Robbie's waist then back. "Robbie..." His voice turned dark as he took a step forward. "What are you doing with my phone?"

"I...I..." He rubbed the back of his neck, dropping the phone onto the bed like it was on fire. "I was just...playing around and...you know the rules and you left your phone so I was looking to see if you had any embarrassing pictures but I uh..."

Beck grabbed the phone - still unlocked and still showing the last picture it was on. " _Robbie!_ What the hell man?!" He locked the phone with a quick movement then shoved it deep into his pocket. "What the fuck were you thinking-"

"I didn't mean to see! I thought maybe I'd just find a stupid picture of you or something! I didn't know I'd see...that." He knew his face was neon red but thankfully the stirrings in his pants had all but vanished, due to the embarrassment and healthy dose of fear, considering Beck was very much capable of beating him up and, despite the fact Beck was one of the chillest people he knew, when Jade was involved, he could be very much 'Not Chill'.

"So you just saw the first one and thought you'd keep going?" Beck growled, taking a step forward. "What the fuck man, she's my _girlfriend_! And your _friend_!" He shook his hair out of his face. "That's way too far for your stupid games Robbie! If someone finds out about those pictures, I could get into serious shit."

"No...but...I didn't mean too! And I wouldn't tell anyone! I didn't go looking for them! I had no clue you had photos like that and if I did, I would never have looked!"

Beck let out a long exhale, his body finally relaxing. "I get it Robbie. Sorry man, I know it wasn't on purpose. But you can't tell anyone about them." He looked Robbie straight in the eye, gripping one of his shoulders firmly. "Not just because it'd be embarrassing to Jade and an invasion of her privacy. But I'm 18 Robbie. Jade is only 17 which means I'm classified as an adult and she's a minor. If those photos got out, I'd be in serious shit for having those types of photos of a minor on my phone, it'd be a serious charge."

Robbie blinked a little. He hadn't thought of that. Surely it wouldn't be that serious right? They'd been dating for almost 3 years now, since shortly before the pair started high school. Just because Beck happened to turn 18 before Jade, it'd cause a problem?

Beck sighed, obviously reading Robbie's confusion and shifted, feeling awkward already - it felt dirty to talk about it, because technically, it was illegal. "California age of consent is 18. And it doesn't have a full Romeo & Juliet law. If people find out about me and Jade still...doing stuff, when I'm 18 and she's still 17, then it could be classified as misdemeanour statutory rape. And if they found out about the photo?" He shook his head. "Possession of indecent images of a minor. That's even more trouble."

"How...do you know all this?"

"We looked it up. Me and Jade I mean. When I turned 18. That's why we've toned down some of our...more playful jokes and comments in public. And on The Slap." He explained, shrugging again. "I should probably delete that picture but..." He gave a small smirk. "I need something for the nights Jade can't stay."

Robbie promptly turned neon red at that and choked out a cough, as Beck laughed. The laughter (but not the choking) stopped when the door swung open after being kicked by a size 7 combat boot.

"Ugh, why is Shapiro here." Jade exclaimed as she zero'd in on the now-apparently-unwelcome guest.

"He was just about to leave babe, don't worry. He just came to hang while you had rehearsal. How'd it go?"

"It was fine. Exhausting having to deal with Sinjin _and both_ Vegas, but I survived." She pressed a kiss to his lips before turning to Robbie. "You can go now."

Robbie didn't need to be told twice, grabbing his jacket and bag, and happily scurrying straight out of the RV and the Oliver's driveway. He was more than happy to get out of a confined space with Jade, when he couldn't get the picture he had seen out of his head, despite the fairly serious conversation that had followed with Beck. Unfortunately, he was pretty sure that any time he looked at Jade for the foreseeable future would end with him imagining her topless and giving him that smile she was giving Beck in the picture. Which, was not ideal considering Jade West was one of the scariest people he had ever met in his whole life. He just really hoped Beck didn't mention anything about him seeing the photo...

He had just made it to the bus stop around a block away from Becks, when he could have sworn he heard a distant muffled screech and then a moment later, his phone was vibrating with a barrage of texts.

**J. West - PearMessage  
**

**I swear to fucking GOD Robbie, I will murder you with thumb tacks if you say a fucking word about this.**

**J. West - PearMessage**

**I will hunt you down and castrate you with a fucking rusted SPOON if anyone ever finds out.**

**J. West - PearMessage**

**You freaking pervert!  
**

**J. West - PearMessage**

**One word about this Robbie and you're a dead man. I'll feed Rex to a termite farm and make you fucking WATCH before slowly peeling your skin off.**

**J. West - PearMessage**

**You have been warned.**

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, look! A chance to write a Public Service Announcement! If you're going to send racy pics/have racy pics taken, make sure you 100% trust the other person not to spread the pictures around. Lucky for Jade, we all know Beck wouldn't dream of it. 
> 
> HOWEVER, please, if you're under 18 don't take or send these types of photos at all. Not just because it could get circulated around school, friends and family if they get leaked. Even if you 100% trust the other person, they can get in SERIOUS trouble for having those type of images on your phone. As Beck mentioned, as Jade is 17 and he's 18, he could get charged with having indecent images of a minor. Even if he was 17 as well, it could still get him in trouble, although not as much. It doesn't matter the gender of the person who's in the photos or the person who has the photos, you can still get in trouble and it's just smarter not to do it.


End file.
